Nuestra Familia Crece-Akakuro
by EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya se ha estado sintiendo extraño desde hace unas semanas veamos que es lo que ocurre...MPREG akakuro


Como siempre digo estos personajes no me pertenecen sino al genio Fujimaki Tadatoshi creador de Kuroko no basket, yo simplemente hago fanfics para quitar mi frustración de querer ver más de esta pareja además de que ya se viene el final del arco de Teiko y viene lo bueno, además esto se supone que era para la semana akakuro xD tengo como una semana con este fic y no lo había pasado a Word =w= …bueno sin más espera les dejo el fic, espero que lo disfruten y si gustan dejen review.

Advertencia: mención de MPREG y es yaoi o BL (boys love) si quieres leer disfrútalo y si no te invito a salir de aquí

Akashi Tetsuya se ha estado sintiendo raro desde hace una semana, en las mañanas tiene nauseas, se marea, se le eleva la temperatura, cambia de estado de ánimo rápidamente, le da asco algunas comidas, se cansaba rápido, entre otras cosas, y eso era lo raro y le preocupaba ya que hace 4 semanas estaba bien y de repente hace una semana empezó a sentirse así, no había tomado ningún medicamento porque algo en su conciencia se lo impedía y aunque su marido lo había notado, él le había dicho que no era nada ya que no quería preocuparlo, ya que este estaba ocupado con el trabajo, pero cree que ya es hora de que le diga para no preocuparlo más y también el poder saber qué es lo que le ocurre…

Hoy en la mañana Tetsuya se levantó para ir al baño a devolver su cena, cosa que a Seijuro le preocupo y fue a auxiliar a su esposa, mientras este descargaba todo en el escusado, el pelirrojo le tallaba la espalda con cariño y le susurraba palabra reconfortantes como muestra de su apoyo y cuando el más bajito de los dos termino, Seijuro le dio un beso en la frente y lo ayudo a levantarse, a limpiarse y cuando terminaron le pregunto:

-Tetsuya ¿te encuentras mejor? ¿te duele algo más? - dijo con un tono de preocupación y mirando al otro a los ojos- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo?-

-No…ya estoy mejor gracias Sei-kun, perdón por preocuparte y de hecho te quiero hablar de esto…- respondió el peli-azul diciendo lo último más bajo y mirando sus manos ya que se sentía culpable por haberlo ocultado, ya que lo preocupo más y no quería eso.

-¿Qué paso Tetsuya? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Es algo malo?-dice con preocupación imaginando lo peor.

-Eso es lo que quería consultar contigo tal vez tu sepas que es lo que está mal conmigo Sei-kun, desde hace una semana me empecé a sentir raro y me ha estado sucediendo cosas como esta…y otras , pero no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte, además de que no te quería molestar ya que también vienes cansado del trabajo…pero parece ser que te preocupe más…perdón Seijuro-kun-termino de decirle con tristeza y culpa mirando a los ojos heterocromaticos de su marido.

-No me enoje amor, pero siempre puedes decirme lo que sea y consultarlo conmigo, nunca estaré ocupado para ti, estaré ahí cuando quieras ¿ok?-dijo con cariño el emperador y tomando al otro en un abrazo, depositando un casto beso en los labios de su ángel- ¿Y cuáles son los demás síntomas?-

-Pues siento nauseas, mareos, temperatura, cambian muy rápido mis emociones, me agoto mas rápido, siento asco o me da más hambre y creo que ya…-

Ante esto Akashi Seijuro amplio sus ojos ya teniendo una idea de lo que podría ser, pero antes de emocionarse, tenía que ir a comprobarlo con un experto, así que decidió llevar a su ángel con Midorima para cerciorarse de que esta en lo correcto, aunque ya sabe que lo estaba, después de todo esta absoluto.

*~SALTO EN EL TIEMPO~*(En el hospital de Midorima)

Luego de hacer varias pruebas y exámenes ahora se dará el resultado por parte del peli-verde:

-Bueno…esto debo decir que es una sorpresa…Oha-Asa me advirtió que recibiría una sorpresa de parte de sagitario y acuario, pero nunca pensé que sería algo así…-dijo con asombro Midorima.

-Y bien Shintaro ¿Qué es lo que tiene Tetsuya?- contesto con impaciencia el emperador ya queriendo saber el resultado.

-Bueno primero que nada, supongo que debo decirles felicidades a ambos…Kuroko esta embarazado y tiene 5 semanas de embarazo, nanodayo-termino por fin la sentencia, el de lentes aun sin muchas palabras.

-¡¿Qué?!- decir que estaba perplejo era poco-E-Estoy embarazado...de Sei-kun…-dijo el peli-azul con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad y con una gran sonrisa se acarició el vientre, se volteo a ver a su marido queriendo ver su reacción.

-…-El gran emperador estaba con una gran sonrisa y con lágrimas en sus orbes queriéndose derramar y procedió a abrazar a su ángel cerúleo mientras le depositaba varios besos mariposa por toda la cara y le decía-Gracias, gracias Tetsuya, me vuelves a hacer la persona más feliz del mundo, te amo Akashi Tetsuya-termino con una inmensa emoción de felicidad.

Al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su tan amado pelirrojo se puso a llorar, el otro lo siguió pronto y entonces derramaron sus sentimientos con lágrimas felices, antes de separarse y abrazarse, sonreírse con mucho amor y cariño y depositarse un beso profundo, con el expresarse el eterno amor que se tienen…

-También te agradezco a ti Seijuro, me haces tan feliz y ahora tendremos un hijo, nuestro bebe fruto de nuestro amor…-hablo con una cálida sonrisa y aun llorando un cierto peli-azul.

-*tos*No quiero interrumpir su momento, pero debo corregirlos, serán gemelos nanodayo-termino el tsundere, empujándose las gafas.

Al oír esto se sintieron mucho más felices la pareja, ya que su familia crecería con la próxima llegada de sus 2 angelitos, que vendrán dentro de unos meses en camino y ya tenían unos nombres para sus hijos: Kazuya y Seiji.

Definitivamente cuando lleguen esto su vida se llenara de aventuras y diversión y ambos padres estarán dichosos de la llegada, empezaran a arreglar todo y a avisarles a sus amigos y familia de la llegada de los nuevos Akashis…Fin~ ¿tal vez?

*~*~*~NOTAS~*~*~*~*

*Kazuya y Seiji los nombres los agarre de Kain, le quedan perfectos sin dudar~

*Akashi es más bokushi que oreshi sin embargo son una sola entidad.

*Esto se podría tomar como una continuación de mi otro fic "la boda absoluta"

*Podría en algún momento una continuación con los bebes recién nacidos o cuando ya crecieron o los 2.

*Ya me imagino como reaccionaran todos, en especial los padres de seguro se pondrán a mimar a Tet~chan, tal vez luego le agregue las reacciones a la noticia xD.

*Tetsuya como sigue siendo demasiado uke e inocente no se dio cuenta de lo que significaban los síntomas.

* Akashi debió de ser muy duro como para dejarlo embarazado de gemelos…

*Digamos que esto fue posible gracias a la grande tecnología…Dios o por mi deseo de hacer Mpreg akakuro xD.

Bueno gracias por leer nos vemos en otra ocasión~ *wink,wink*


End file.
